Ichigo's disappearance
by icegirl13
Summary: Ichigo disappears one day and her friends are trying desperatly to find her.With maysia back from univeresity and kish from his plantet they relize she has been teleported to anthor world and meanwhile earth is been attacked...
1. chapter1the fight

**Chapter 1.**

Ichigo walked slowly down the street.Her blonde hair was tied in pigtails as usual with a familar red ribbon.She sighed her face taking a gloomy cast as she walked towards the cafe where she worked.She was'nt sad because it was the beginning of her work day.She was sad because she missed Maysia.Maaysia was her boyfriend-sorta and had left to go overboard at a unverisity.Ichigo was happy for him but since he left she had become to miss him...Her friends mint,lettuce,pudding,and zakura had tried to cheer her up but it was'nt working.She did smile grimly however as she thought that all her friends were named after food including herself.It did'nt help that she was fused with a wild cat and had to fight baddies with her friends who were also injected with there own species.Ichigo changed into her uniform and sighed as she began to start her day.Putting on a fake grin she served customers,said good morning so many times her tongue was dry,and worked like crazy to prepare the food and not drop it.Mint was'nt helping just lazing around and drinking tea and though lettuce tried to help she dropped everything she touched.Talk about butterfingers ichigo thought.Zakura did'nt come to the cafe often she was busy modeling which ichigo thought was unfair because she could'nt skieve off cafe duty.Her boss would'nt accept it.Ichigo grimaced,Ryou a blonde,highschool youth was the boss of the cafe and also the cause of the five friends fusing dna with animals.He let Zakura off because he had a crush on her and ichigo figured it was abouselty possible.Zakura had silky sheets of black hair while ichigo's hair was stringy and in ichigo's opinion ugly.She sighed again.Pudding poked her in the side"you sure sigh alot ichigo whats wrong?"

"nothing..really"ichigo answered.

A little later in the day,when the cafe was nearly empty.Ichigo saw Ryou.He had a glass of water in one hand and a riceball in the other.Ichigo glared at him though it was'nt his fault about any of these things.He looked suprised at the angry look on her face and walked over."hey whats wrong?"

"nothing"ichigo muttered.

"are you sure..you look kinda mad"

"i'm fine!"she stomped out of the room trying to ingnore the hurt look on Ryou's face.Ichigo ran into the bathroom and washed her face with ice-cold water.why was she being so cruel to Ryou?why was she being so critical at her friends and not sharing her secrets with them?she did'nt know.Ichigo walked out the backdoor of the cafe later at night.She did'nt want to talk to Ryou or her friends right now.Ichigo was suprised to see that it was already so dark.The moon hovered eerily above the sky with mist drifting around it.She started home,shivering.Soon her cheeks became pink with the cold and her hands trembled.No thoughts came into her head and for that she was happy she did'nt want to think anymore.Thats when she heard it a loud screech into the night and the flapping of wings.Very large wings.Ichigo turned and her way was a boy.A boy with dragon wings flying towards her.His wings flapped rapidly black and a shimmering blue.Ichigo could only gape at first then she started to run.It took her a few minutes to relize he would catch her.She was tiring while he was going faster.Ichigo skidded to a stop and turned around her heart pounding.THere was only one thing to do and that was fight.She wanted to run and switch her idea but it was to late.Without thinking anymore black kitty cat ears poked from under her hair.A tail grew swishing black and forth and her eyes turned yellow.The boy /dragon hissed as she transformed."come and get me!"she yelled.He hissed again,opened his mouth wide showing fangs and blew a stream of raging fire directly at her!.With sudden adjility she slipped to the side barely missing the flames.Before she could attack he striked again.Blowing out fire and more fire.All ichigo could do was dodge and hope for a time to attack.It did'nt come in time.A mother walked down the street a grocery bag in her hand and froze.She stared at the battle horror-struck.Then she started to scream.The boy/dragon turned towards her with a roar."look out!"ichigo shouted.A blast of red fire blasted from the boys mouth.Ichigo watched it as though in slow motion.The fire swerving towards the woman who was standing still.There was slience.The sky was illumated blood red and then the woman started to scream.Ichigo ran,ran as fast as she could.She might be able to save the woman.It half worked.Ichigo managed to push the woman out of the way,who stumbled then started to run but ichigo herself was caught by the fire.She screamed as she saw the red light before it smote her and she crumbled to the ground.Ichigo's tail disappeared and her ears returned to normal.The boy-dragon smiled in victory...


	2. chapter2 friends return

The sun rose a pretty orange in the dark blue sky.Mint,lettuce,pudding and Zakuro were walking down the street and were going to pick up to Ichigo at her house so they could hit the mall.It was lettuce who was the first to notice.Her face broke into a wide smile and all she could do was point.Pudding started to shriek and bounded over to the boy.Mint yelled "about time!and zakura walked over,gliding as usual with a smile on her face.For there stood Maysia.His black hair fell over his eyes and he smiled.A bunch of roses were in his hands and he appeared to have gotten taller."hi guys"maysia said,"long time no see"

"no kidding"mint said and started to laugh.

"we missed you"pudding said"and ichigo has to!she missed you alot!"

"i've missed you guys to...where's ichigo?"

"we're going to her place now,wanna come?"

"sure"

The five of them walked cheerfully down the street chatting about anything until they reached Ichigo's white,large house.They knocked on the door and ichigo's mother opened it looking distraught.

"hello miss"maysia siad cheerfully"we've come to see ichigo."

Ichigo's mother let out a wail."you mean you have'nt seen her?"her face was scrunched up with worry.

"what happened?"lettuce asked.

"she never came home yesterday...i thought-i thought she was sleeping over at your house mint..."

"she was supposed to..but she never came i-i thought she went home.."

"oh dear..where was she last night...oh helpme"a tear slid down her cheek.

"we'll look in the streets for ichigo miss"

"yes,yes do that..i'll call the police..."she shut the door leaving the five friends outside it with a scared expression on each of there faces."where'd ichigo go guys..?pudding whimpered."where'd she go?"


	3. Chapter3a new world

"ahh"ichigo muttered."my head..what happened..."She opened her eyes and saw the blue sky stretched out above her.what happened? she wondered.What happened?She stood up and looked around a cry escaped from her lips and her eyes got huge.What ichigo first noticed was that she was standing in straw and hay and that she was outside..and not in her bed.Next,she noticed she was high in the air.High,high.Ichigo was in a tree in a nest.In a giant nest.She closed her eyes.it's a dream she thought.It's a dream.Ichigo opened her eyes again to the same scene and relized this was no dream.what had happened last night?she wondered and then it all came back to her.The screech,the mother,the fire and her eyes became shaky.the boy-dragon... Ichigo felt sick it was true.all of it and what was more she did'nt know where she was.She had never seen mountains before but now she did.Blueish in the horizen and far away they were still visible.

"grsnrs"

ichigo paid no notice she was looking in desperation at the mountains in front of her.

"grsnrs"

ichigo turned and the second suprise of this morning hit her.She was not alone in the nest.Dragons.Two baby dragons were eyeing her curiosly.They apparantly had never seen a human before and were looking at her with interest.They were the height of ichigo's knee but strong looking.She knew they could give her a hard fight if they wanted to.Luckily they did'nt.Ichigo stared at them with the same interest they were showing her except she was more cautious.One was a bright red and the other was a pale green.There eyes were a glittering black and there wings were tucked firmly at there sides.The red one snorted with suprise and then she relized.Dragons.she was looking at dragons which she thought never exsisted...how wrong she was.She took a tentive step foward..to touch them.They did'nt back up but they did'nt move foward either.Just a inch away.Ichigo touched the scale of the red dragon.It was hard and glittered brightly in the sun.Just then a shriek echoed through the air.The mother dragon was back and ichigo doubted she liked ichigo close to them.She backed away as the mama dragon landed.It stepped forward.Not to ichigo but to the baby dragons.She sniffed them.First the green one and then the red one.Then it snorted.Ichigo looked on with worry.Then the dragon picked up the green infant in it's mouth.Holding it carefully making sure not to bite it with it's jaws it turned away setting it gently aside from it's sibling.The red dragon.The red dragon looked on watching his mother and stepped fowards to her.The mother dragon let out a snarl and glared at the red dragon in distaste.The red dragon did'nt understand it kept on walking foward towards it mother and sibling and it was then ichigo relized.A tear slid down her cheek"it's all my fault!she thought sadly. i did this!me.The mother dragon would'nt accept the red baby dragon because she-ichigo had touched it.Now that dragon was alone by it's self without protection while the green one was sitting happily in his mother's wake.NO!ichigo thought.She can't do that!she walked foward she was going to make the mother accept her baby like it or not.The red dragon was closer and closer to his mother who was snarling and then it drew in a breathe and a steam of fire shot towards the baby dragon who was quivering with fear.LOOK OUT! ichigo shouted.The baby dragon did'nt move the fire hit it and it crumbled to the ground.NO!ichigo shouted running towards it.She cradled it in her arms.It was alive but barely.It flinched and trembled in her arms.Ichigo showed it to her mother."THIS IS YOUR BABY!HOW COULD YOU!TAKE CARE OF HIM. HE NEEDS YOU..he needs you... please."THe mother dragon stomped foward angerily.Ichigo backed away the baby dragon in her arms.It would crush with it's big feet.She stumbled countinually to walk backwards.the dragon stomping foward.Then she was at the edge of the nest and behind her was air and 50 feet to fall.THe dragon roared and blew fire.She jumped back falling into open air."AAHHHH!"she yelled.She did'nt know how she could think as she was near death but she could and it did'nt help at all because all she heard was _i'm gonna die!i'm gonna die!_she closed her eyes she would never she her friends again.She'd never she her home or family...she'd never she maysia smiling at her again.Those thoughts strengthed her.With a quick transformation she was hanging upside down from a branch.her tail the only thing holding her.One hand was holding the dragon and the other her skirt so it would'nt fall up.Think...she thought as the blood rushed up to her head.Think...The mama dragon at least was'nt coming after her.She either thought they were dead or she did'nt care...but there most important thing was how were they going to get down?the baby dragon would die soon if it was'nt treated to.Huh..ichigo thought..whats that light?what is was infact the sun reflecting on her gleaming claws.It gave her an idea.Digging her claws into the tree trunk she slowly hailed herself down.The dragon was wrapped tightly around her tail.It was a long procedure taking a hour of her time though she could'nt be sure.The moment her feet touched the dew grass she started to run far from the dragon and into the woods holding the dragon and giving it warmth.Soon,far from the giant nest she found a stream.There she washed the baby dragon and then put him in a clump of grass for she could think of nothing eles to help him.Please get well..she thought,please don't die"Exascheted she curled up next to him falling into a deep sleep...


	4. chapter4kish's return

Maysia,pudding,lettuce,mint and zakoro had'nt found ichigo anywhere.They seperated at night and went home fretting and worring in bed about where ichigo could be.In the morning mint called Ichigo's house to find she had'nt come home yet.It was useless there was no clue,no trace.The five of them had gotten together early morning.There hair was a mess and there were dark circles under there eyes from no sleep.

"lets go tell ryou and kechiro about this maybe they know something we don't"zaukoro said.

"good idea!"pudding chimed."ryou always knows what to do".

when they got to the cafe and told them.Ryou sat on the couch hands over his eyes and asked them questions.It did'nt help in the slighest.Ryou finally looked up his eyes hooded with concern and worry."i just...i don't know what to do but i think...it may have something to do with ichigo being fused with a wild cat and or the aliens"he glanced nervously at maysia to see if he was angry.After all maysia was an alien too.An alien born and raised on earth and did'nt know about him being an alien till last year.Maysia though nodded seriously in agreement.

"kish would'nt harm ichigo you know that"lettuce said clearly

"maybe not kish maybe anthor alien."

"but how do we find that out!"mint said frustradly.

"maybe kish can help us i'm sure that he would help it being ichigo and all"

"yes,but how do we contact him!"

"oh,thats ones easy"ryou said quickly."all you have to do is..."he grabbed the labtop on the desk and typed quickly into it.Minutes later a picture of kish came on the screen."how'd you do that?"zuakoro said anstonished.Maysia just looked grimly at the screen.Ryou slowly moved the mouse towards the CONTACT button.LOADING...the computer said.LOADING 90...93...98... COMPLETED.

"now we wait"ryou said quietly and interlocked his long fingers.The other's were'nt quite as patient they shuffled,whispered,and moved round amind angry glares of ryou."when's he gonna get here?"pudding said hopping around."yes i am getting sick of waiting."

"as am i"lettuce said quietly.Before Ryou could answer a brillant flash of light crossed the room.They were blinded for a few seconds until the light went away,blinking away the specs of light and there stood kish.He had grown in a year.He was taller,stronger looking and he cut his black hair short but under the high jawed face of a stranger the michiveous eyes were the same.His clothes had changed to.Instead of the outfit he had been wearing all last year he now wore a long black shirt with a blue pants."hey.."kish said"you called ?"he grinned.The others looked uncomfartbly around they did'nt want to tell kish what had happened but they had to.Unaware of the unhappy faces around him he talked on."sorry i did'nt come sooner guys...i was going to come next month."

"kish,Ryou said sadly,there's something we have to tell you..."

"what?"and where's ichigo?"

"that's what were talking about...she disappeared yesterday."


End file.
